The present invention is related to a partitioning structure, and more particularly to a partitioning structure disposed in a receptacle to partition the interior space thereof into several compartments.
A receptacle such as a drawer generally has a rectangular interior space. Various kinds of articles are collectively placed in the interior space. After the receptacle is transferred or the articles in the receptacle are moved, it often takes place that the articles are tangled or overlapped with each other. As a result, a user can hardly find a necessary article from the tangling articles. Also, the interior space of the receptacle is wasted.
In order to solve the above problems, in some receptacles, two opposite sides of the receptacle are formed with several insertion channels at intervals. Two ends of a partitioning plate are inserted in the insertion channels to partition the interior space of the receptacle. A user can conveniently place different sorts of articles in different compartments. However, it is troublesome and complicated to manufacture the receptacle with the insertion channels on two opposite sides. Therefore, it is hard to mass-produce the receptacles.
FIG. 1 shows a receptacle partitioning structure including four slat bodies 91 which are independently made and disposed along inner edges of the receptacle 92. Each slat body 91 is formed with several insertion channels at intervals. Two ends of a partitioning plate 93 are inserted in the insertion channels. Such slat body and partitioning plate can be mass-produced and can be added to those receptacles which are originally formed without any insertion channel.
However, the slat bodies 91 are simply placed along the inner edges of the receptacle 93 to form a rectangular structure. The four corners of the rectangular structure are not interconnected. Therefore, the rectangular structure is unstable and cannot be reliably located. Moreover, in use, it often takes place that one or two or all the slat bodies 91 of the unstable structure fall down. This leads to trouble in use of such partitioning plate.